


Constellations

by penta



Series: Tumblr Suggestions/Prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hope You Guys Enjoy!, Very fluffy, and im gonna start posting the rerquests on here as well, sooo i made a stray kids request blog on tumblr, the fluffiest fluff you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penta/pseuds/penta
Summary: Just a very soft drabble about our favorite aussie kid and his freckles~[request: drawing constellations on Felix' face with his freckles because you’re bored and he’s napping]





	Constellations

It’s a slow saturday afternoon at your apartment. You and Felix are sat cross legged on the carpet, a textbook and notes splayed out all over the coffee table. This isn’t the first time you’ve helped him study; it’s become something of a habit to revise the material together a few days before a test. This time around, Felix pretty much begged you to help him prepare for his upcoming Korean exam since he knew he needed to ace it. You had agreed with mock exasperation and made him promise to buy you coffee sometime, to which he had agreed with a wide grin.

You look to your left and notice that Felix is leaning back on his arms with his eyes closed.

“Oi! Are you sleeping?”

“…’M not.”

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s about time we take a break anyway,” you reply, stretching a little yourself. You know how hard Felix has been working these past few weeks. It’s a goddamn miracle he hasn’t collapsed yet. When you look back over, he’s all tousled blonde hair and slow, rhythmic breathing. You decide to let him doze off for a while since he deserves his rest.

After grabbing a notebook and some gel pens from your drawer, you sit back down at the coffee table and start doodling in the margins while waiting for Felix to wake up. The silence is a peaceful one. It’s comfortably warm inside and Felix is right next to you, inhaling and exhaling contently.

Time passes like this. After a while you’ve covered the entire page in colorful doodles, and what you see when you turn your head nearly makes your head spin. Felix is fast asleep, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape; he’s still leaning back on his hands, head tilted to the side, and his chest is rising and falling rhythmically. The light filtering through your blinds marks his face with a glowing pattern and once again, you can’t help but admire the countless freckles littered all over his nose and cheekbones. They remind you of the night sky. You grin to yourself before grabbing some of your gel pens and you get to work.

You press the tip of the orange pen to his face gently, trying to make sure not to wake him up, and connect his freckles to form colorful constellations. You pick the pink one next, moving slowly and carefully, and Felix remains still. This continues for a while, the both of you lost in your own worlds while the warm sunlight filters into the room.

You turn to grab your purple pen, but find two eyes staring right into yours when you look back at Felix.

“Uhh..! How long have you been awake?”

He smiles and a blush creeps up his cheeks and ears. “Actually… for a while. I didn’t want to startle you, you seemed so focused on what you were doing…”

After this exchange, the two of you continue where you left off while revising. Felix seems a little more jumpy than usual, but you don’t pay it any mind. You don’t notice it, but next to you, Felix’ pen covered cheeks are flushed a deep red.


End file.
